<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Surprise In Fleur's Travel Bag by meditationsinemergencies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229351">The Surprise In Fleur's Travel Bag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies'>meditationsinemergencies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, pink glittery dildos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/pseuds/meditationsinemergencies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fleur did not marry Bill and Tonks did not marry Remus or die. The two women have to share a room at The Burrow for Sirius and Remus’ wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Surprise In Fleur's Travel Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for my One Hundred Days of Drabble, but I pulled it out and reworked it a smidge as to share it as a one-shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nymphadora Tonks liked Fleur, unlike all the other women in the house—who regularly complained about Fleur, Tonks didn’t find her annoying. She wasn’t sure why this was the case. Tonks just acknowledged that Fleur was beautiful and she moved on. The magical component to Fleur’s beauty and its ability to entice and almost hypnotize men didn't bother her either. It wasn’t Fleur’s fault she was part-Veela—who cared? Perhaps, though, that was because Tonks could change her appearance at will. Whatever it was, the fact that Tonks got on well with Fleur, led to Molly Weasley putting Tonks and Fleur in a room together for Sirius and Remus’ wedding weekend at The Burrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks hadn’t even had a chance to speak to Fleur until that evening, and the moment Tonks walked into the room she snorted with laughter when she saw how Molly had managed to squeeze two small beds into the very small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur was sitting cross-legged, on what she had claimed as her bed, and was reading. Fleur looked up, her long, silky blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, and her bright-blue eyes fixed on Tonks. At the moment, for the first time, she was certain she felt a small-tinge of Fleur’s Veela magic drawing her in. She pulled herself away from her gaze once Fleur spoke, “What is so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks cleared her throat, “Well, I think we’d have more room to sleep if we transfigured these beds into one. They are so tiny. Neither of us is tall, but, Merlin, how the fuck does Molly think we’ll fit on these things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur watched Tonks with amusement. The woman was so bright and bubbly—from her loud, but warm, voice, to her swearing, to her bright-pink hair. Fleur had no idea how one person could have so much positive energy surrounding her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur laughed softly, “Yes. It is quite small. I can barely fit like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks raised an eyebrow in question at Fleur, “Well, shall we make it just one bed? It can probably become a small-double. That’s plenty of room for us both. I promise I only kick a little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur stood-up from her bed, “That’s fine with me. I would much rather have more room to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stood-up Tonks felt her throat tightened, she’d forgotten</span>
  <em>
    <span> just </span>
  </em>
  <span>how beautiful Fleur was. Her body was immaculate. Subtle curves. Toned arms and legs. She was womanly and athletically built all in one. Fleur walked over to her and stood close, Tonks chalked it up to the size of the room and tried not to think about the warmth of her skin next to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. It should be rather painless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a second and Tonks had transfigured their two beds into one. She beamed at her handiwork. While Tonks was good at most things, she wasn’t good at household charms. Tonks flicked her wand to arrange their items on the appropriate sides of the bed, but in doing so their bags, for some reason, completely unpacked and scattered their contents everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bollocks. I’m sorry. I’m rubbish at household charms, but I thought that one would work,” Tonks said flustered and a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur, looking slightly annoyed, was about to cast the charm herself, but Tonks beat her to it, trying to prove that she could master it. And while she did manage to clean up and repack their bags, the contents seemed to disperse every which way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks was certain some of her things ended up with Fleur’s and vice-versa. Tonks sighed and marched over to her bag where she began to toss out the things that were not hers. As she reached into her bag, her fingers fell upon a girthy chunk of silicone. Tonks internally laughed as she knew exactly what her fingers were grasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out a bright-pink glittery dildo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matches my hair. Was that on your mind when you bought this, Fleur?” Tonks teased the beautiful blonde with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur’s cheeks flushed, “It’s not mine, I swear”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks laughed, “How is it not fucking yours? It’s not mine. I’d remember having this gorgeous looking thing.” She heavily emphasized the word gorgeous with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur, somehow, managed to get even redder than she was before, “I thought I might be rooming alone. That was idiotic of me considering we’re staying at The Burrow. But, I’ve never even used it. It’s just been a long time since I’ve had sex and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks interjected, “Wait. Wait. It’s been a long time since you’ve had sex? Have you seen yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur sighed, “I know. I know.” Her voice sounded full of exasperation, “I’m gorgeous. But, I don’t…” She abruptly stopped herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t what?” Tonks cocked her head to the side questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want meaningless sex from men. Men don’t love me for me. They can’t see past the magic. Women...” Her train of thought waned as she watched Tonks, who kept tossing the dildo back and forth between her right and left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t as affected by it,” Tonks responded, meeting Fleur’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. I thought I’d come here and, well, to speak plainly, I’d fuck myself silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks nodded in understanding, “Well, it is a wedding after all. Everyone will be drinking and feeling romantic. Maybe you’ll get laid after all...” She tossed the dildo back over to her and winked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flirting between the two women began innocently enough—a few drinks, good food, and lots of laughter amongst friends seemed to loosen them up a bit. Out of everyone there, Ron wouldn’t stop staring at Fleur. He seemed to be the most affected by her magic. Tonks nudged Ron in the arm with her elbow and motioned to Fleur, “Hey, Fleur. Why don’t you just go ahead and take it off? Your clothes, I mean. Just rip them off and ease Ron’s pain. The boy needs to see you naked just once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I do it slowly?” Fleur teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks laughed, “No, no. Quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a plaster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly like a plaster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks and Fleur burst into laughter together, and Ron turned bright red, looking oh-so embarrassed but slightly hopeful that Fleur might get naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The women ended the evening in their small-double bed still howling about Ron’s expression over the idea of Fleur taking off her clothes. As the laughter slowed, their bodies close together already from the size of the bed, Tonks turned on her side and faced Fleur, who was on her back. “Not that I can blame the poor boy. I’m not affected by your Veela magic, and I’d like to see you naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dark, Fleur blushed. She spoke boldly, the remnants of the wine she drank making her braver, “You don’t even have Veela magic, and I want to see you naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks playfully and lightly smacked Fleur’s thigh, “Shut it will you? That wasn’t me fishing for a compliment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur furrowed her brow a bit, “I didn’t think you were. I meant it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks stood up, always bold and rarely self-conscious, and stood at the edge of the bed. “Alright then,” she began, “wish granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks lifted the oversized t-shirt over her head, where she had on no bra, her breasts—slightly asymmetrical but full and luscious. Fleur felt the urge to reach out and cup them both in her hands, to feel the warmth and the weight of them, to run her thumb against Tonks’ hardened nipples. Tonks then slid off the boxers she was wearing. Fleur let her eyes linger on Tonks’ waist, her full-hips, her thick thighs, and the patch of bright pink hair between her legs. Tonks spun around and looked at Fleur from over her shoulder. Fleur felt a pool of warmth between her legs as Tonks made eye-contact with her. Tonks spun back around and then crawled back quickly into bed. Her eyes had grown accustomed to the dark and she giggled at the look of horror on Fleur’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I prefer to sleep naked anyway. If you don’t mind, that is.” She smiled wickedly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur, excited but a bit nervous, shook her head no and said, “No. I don’t mind at all. I’ve never slept in the nude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks gasped, “What?! You should! It’s amazing and freeing. Try it!” Tonks felt Fleur moving around next to her and heard what she assumed was her pyjamas hitting the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh. The sheets do feel nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur's calves grazed against hers as she shimmed her body against the sheets. The skin on skin contact made Tonks instantly aroused— her belly tingling, her sex warm, her nipples hard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur rolled onto her side this time and faced Tonks, she let her leg fall against the woman’s thigh. “Do you always keep your pubic hair pink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks laughed and shook her head, “No. I did that for you. For fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur rested her hand on Tonk’s hip bone, “I like it. You’re so fun. So interesting. So bold. You’re so beautiful and everyone loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging Tonks sighed, “Well, yes. I am likeable. I’ll admit that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur laughed at Tonks’ comment and then in another moment of boldness asked, “Will you do something else for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks propped herself up on her elbows, the sheet falling down over her breasts. Fleur involuntarily licked her lips at the sight of them. Her eyes moved up to Tonk’s mouth and found that all she wanted was to kiss Tonks, to feel her mouth against hers and to feel her tongue graze against her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you kiss me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks’ smiled, bit her lip, and quipped, “Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She internally chuckled at her own question. She knew Fleur wanted her to kiss her lips, but she wanted to do a lot more than that. Tonks kept thinking about the glittery pink dildo in Fleur’s bag, and she wanted to transfigure it into a strap-on, and then fuck Fleur into oblivion, but she wasn’t about to say that just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur let out an anxious and excited breath and said, “Everywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks leaned into Fleur, their mouths almost touching and whispered, “We’ll start here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur’s entire body felt lit up. Tonks was practised, it seemed. Her mouth was eager and demanding while her fingers were nimble and cautious. She’d brought Fleur to orgasm once with her fingers and mouth; Fleur writhing on the bedsheets and the woman tenderly licked her clit and used her fingers within her to coax her orgasm out. Now Tonks was using her tongue inside her, fucking her with it. One of Tonk’s hands squeezing and tugging lightly on Fleur’s nipples. Fleur gripped at the bedsheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I want to taste you,” she said breathlessly to Tonks. Tonks looked up at her and nodded in agreeance, moving to lie next to her on the bed. Fleur paused, “Tell me how you like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks grinned, “A bit rough. A bit sloppy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Fleur’s hand and moved to her breast, taking the woman’s fingers and pinching them together on her nipple, Tonk’s closed her eyes and groaned at the instructed-pinch. She let go of Fleur’s hand and Fleur twisted and tugged roughly at her nipple. Tonks nodded and whispered, “That’s perfect. Gods, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her other hand, she roamed down to Tonks centre and grazed her fingers against her clit and her folds which were warm and wet with anticipation and eagerness. Tonks bucked her hips forward, urging Fleur to slip her fingers into her—she was desperate for her, too. Fleur obliged and sunk two fingers into Tonks; Fleur preened as she heard Tonks gasp in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur moved and tucked herself between Tonks’ thighs. She lapped at her centre and felt herself pool with her own wetness at the taste. Fleur sucked hard on Tonks’ clit, wondering if she enjoyed the roughness there as much as she did her nipples. She seemed to. Fleur enjoyed the light touches, the soft licks, the coolness of a slow breath on her clit, while her new lover enjoyed the sucking, the tugging, the slight teeth against the bundle of nerves. Fleur was already in awe of how they’d come to learn each other’s bodies. Tonks quickly peeked and unravelled under Fleur’s mouth. When Fleur came up to meet her, they kissed and their hands began exploring one another again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Tonks raised an eyebrow and said, “You know, it would be a bloody shame to not put your new toy to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to grab it? Tell me what you want to do with it first.” Fleur ran her fingers down between Tonk’s legs and teased her with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks took in a sharp breath, “I want to fuck you with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur, feeling much more sure of herself now that they’d both came and were glistening in sweat inquired, “How? I know how I want to fuck you with it.” As she said this she slowly dipped two fingers into Tonks and pushed them into her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks’ eyelids fluttered closed and she moaned helplessly, “I want to be on top of you. I want to be between your legs. I want to transfigure it into a strap-on. I want to wear it and fuck you with it like it my very own cock.” As she was speaking, Fleur began to fuck her with her fingers harder, making it more difficult for Tonks to speak without gasping or moaning between words. Tonks continued to speak, “I want to see your face as I plunge deeply into you. I want to see your beautiful face while you come for me. Please, go get it. Please, let me fuck you with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I want to make you come again. I want to tell you how I’m going to fuck you with it first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I told you...I want to fuck you. I need to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” Fleur teased, “Quit your nagging. I’m going to fuck you first, Tonks. I’m going to do what I’ve wanted to do for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “For years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded as she leaned forward and captured the woman’s lips, “Yes. Ever since I first met you, before the war. I’ve wanted you. I think about you all the time. I just never thought you’d reciprocate.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur pulled back to look at Tonks, with a bit of wandless nonverbal magic she Accioed to dildo, catching it in her hand. She ran the tip of it, the thick head, against Tonks hard nipples and down her body towards her sopping cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bend you over, and I’m going to slip inside of you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks opened her legs in desperation. Fleur pushed the head inside of her and she smiled as Tonks groaned when she removed it. She continued, “I’m going to slap your gorgeous arse while I ram into you, and I’m going to make you come harder from me, from my cock, than you ever have from a man. Is that ok? May I do that to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonks nodded, her mouth hung open in shock and awe. Fleur grabbed her wand from the nightstand and transfigured the dildo so it had a strap-on. Tonks watched in amazement as Fleur slid-it onto her and sat up on her knees beside her. She looked like a goddess. Her blonde-hair almost glowing in the darkness. Her small, pert breasts. Her slender hips leading to the dildo between her legs. Tonks felt her mouth go dry and her cunt pulse with want. Tonks rolled over onto her belly and propped herself up on her knees and elbows. She felt Fleur moving behind her. She felt her warm body brushing against her as Fleur’s fingers found Tonks’ clit and rubbed against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me, Fleur.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur bent down between her legs and licked her slit, wanting to taste the anticipation between Tonks’ legs. Fleur grabbed onto Tonks’ hips and slowly slipped into her. Tonks felt overwhelmed and full and rocked her hips back onto the dildo and against Fleur’s hips. Fleur continued to pump into Tonks gently and slowly at first and then harder. Fleur between Tonks’ legs and rubbed her swollen clit before smacking Tonks on the ass. Tonks cried out and with another gentle slap Tonks unravelled under the surprise in Fleur’s travel bag.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>